A transistor chip that is one of semiconductor devices has a first main electrode pad (for example, a source electrode pad), a second main electrode pad (for example, a drain electrode pad), and a control electrode pad to which a control signal (control voltage) is supplied for controlling conduction between the first main electrode pad and the second main electrode pad. The transistor chip, in which the conduction is controlled between the first main electrode pad and the second main electrode pad according to the control signal supplied to the control electrode pad, functions as a semiconductor switch element. For that reason, the transistor chip is used for a semiconductor module as a power converter such as an inverter, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example.
When the transistor chip is used as a semiconductor switch element in this way, a plurality of transistor chips may be connected together in parallel to be caused to function as a semiconductor switch element. That is, the plurality of transistor chips is connected together in parallel to be formed into a module, and a semiconductor module is configured as a semiconductor switch. In addition, a semiconductor module can be configured functioning as, for example, an inverter by combining the semiconductor modules.